


Haunting Melody

by Ilavenil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilavenil/pseuds/Ilavenil
Summary: A child sees a vampire





	

Are there any horror story fans here? Do you imagine the settings? The monsters? Have you ever successfully scared yourself? Dear Toastmasters, TMOD, dear guests, let me tell you the story of Philip, a young boy of twelve, who also loved horror stories. 

Philip Elliott and his mother lived in the outskirts of a city. They had fled their home country when Philip was only six months old because of a civil war. While they were crossing the border, there was a huge explosion which killed Philip's father and his then 14 year old sister.  Philips mother was left with no identity, no belongings, no home and a six month old. She had toiled hard doing whatever work she could find, and was now able to provide Philip with an education, food and a roof above his head. Philip was the only reason she was still alive. For that reason, she did not let him out of her sight. Philip had no friends, and was not allowed to play outside. He became a voracious reader, especially fond of horror stories. There was an old abandoned house across their street. Philip used that as the setting for his own horror stories. It became his wonderland - or maybe his horror land. 

One day, to Philips excitement, a young man came to the abandoned house with a van full of goods. He met Philip and his mother, and told them that he was newly married, and his wife would join him soon. 

Philip saw the man's wife a few days later. Philip had suddenly awakened at midnight, and she was standing inside her house. She was holding up a candle, and her white nightgown seemed to float around her. Her hair was loose, falling to her waist. She moved noiselessly, and crossed a large mirror. To Philip's horror, only the candle was reflected in the mirror when she passed by. Philip stood, paralysed in fear, and the woman opened the window and stared at him. Then she smiled, and Philip felt a chill run down his spine. The woman turned around, and walked away, humming a song. 

The song seemed to permeate Philip's very soul. It was so haunting, and stirred up such emotions in him, that Philip could not understand what he felt. Not even the best author of horror stories could imagine such a song, Philip thought as he ran back to bed and pulled the covers over himself. 

Philip watched carefully, to check if he could see the woman during the day. 

But she was never to be seen. She came out only after sunset.

One day, Philip carefully clicked a picture of her when she was in the garden. But when he looked at the picture, all he could see was a blur.

The next week, Philip met the woman’s husband as he walked back from school. The man was sweating, and walking slowly.

“Sir, why are you walking like that? “ Philip asked.

“A lot of blood gone Philip. That’s why!” he answered.

“Are you hurt, uncle?” Philip asked.

“No, no..It was barely a mosquito bite!” he said, and Philip ran all the way back to his house. He didn’t even greet his mother, but ran straight to his room and locked himself in. What was he supposed to do? Tell his mother? Tell the police? No one would believe him! Suddenly, he heard the bell ring.

He went out, and saw that it was after sunset. The woman stood at the threshold of his house, and his mother was talking to her.

“Aunty, Dave said that Philip was upset about something. Is he all right?” she asked.

“Yes, dear. He is OK. Why don’t you come-“ his mother said, and Philip ran and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Mama, mama, don’t invite her in. She’s a vampire.” He said.

“Philip, what nonsense is this? I told you to stop reading so many horror stories.” His mom said. The woman just stood there, laughing.

“I’m a vampire? Why?” she asked.

“Mom, I saw her standing in front of a mirror holding a candle, and only the candle was reflected.”

“Is that why you were so pale? Silly thing - it was a slab of granite, not a mirror. It was too dark for you to see my reflection.”

“Why do you stay inside all day then?”

“I work from home, that’s why” the woman laid a hand on Philip’s shoulder.

“I clicked a picture, and it was blurred.”

“Yes, I saw you. I was wondering what you were doing. If you take a photograph at night without a flash, using a 2MP camera, what do you expect?” She had Philip in a hug by now, ruffling his hair.

“What about that song then?” Philip said. “Mother, she sings a song - it’s so-so-“

“What song is that, dear?” Philip’s mother asked.

“Oh aunty, it’s a nonsensical song which my father sings all the time!” She said, and sang the first few words.

Philip’s mother stared at her. “Is your father’s name Warren Elliott?” she asked.

The woman now stared back, recognition dawning on her face. Still clutching Philip, she fell into his mother’s arms, and burst into tears.

Yes, dear Toastmasters, the woman was Philip’s sister, who finally recognized her mother’s face underneath the toll that hard work and suffering had taken on her once beautiful face. The strange emotions that Philip had felt were those of a memory not fully formed, and almost buried.

His father soon moved in with them, and with his sister living right across the road, Philip had a family again. He made new friends, now that his mother was not as overprotective as before. And the haunting memory? It was a jaunty, funny melody that Philip soon learnt. It was perfect for the turn his life had taken.


End file.
